


Penalty For Love

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Dallas Stars, F/M, Gen, Hockey, NHL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Shaw likes Amanda Walker, and Amanda Walker likes Andrew Shaw. The problem? They’re both too shy to tell the other the truth. When Andrew sees that Amanda is being pursued by Tyler Seguin, he comes clean. Everything goes well, until one mistake turns things upside down, leading to another mistake. Can Andrew and Amanda get over these hurdles? Or will they lose out on the one thing they both want the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Dinner [1]

It was a cool January day, and the song ‘Smooth Sailin’’ played in Amanda Walker’s bedroom through her Bluetooth speakers. She had just got out of the shower and finished letting her hair dry, and now she was picking out her outfit for the team dinner.

  Amanda met the Chicago Blackhawks through her Uncle Joel in 2013. Okay, he’s not her uncle by blood, but Amanda’s dad and Joel had been friends since high school. She loved each player to death, and all of the players loved her too. Whenever there was a team event, she was always invited and if she didn’t show up, all of the players would ask where she was. There was one player in particular that Amanda had developed a big crush on, and that was Andrew Shaw. When they first met, they immediately clicked and they both had a lot in common. It wasn’t long before the pair was inseparable and referred to the other as “best friend”. Of course, that was all it was for them, just a friendship. Amanda wanted more because she liked Andrew a lot, and she had a feeling that he felt the same way; she was right.

  As she got ready for the dinner, her phone started ringing and she saw Jonathan Toews’ picture on her screen. She smiled and answered, putting the phone on speaker phone.

            “Hey Captain.” She smiled, looking in her closet for something to wear.

            “Hey sweetheart, how are you?” Jonathan asked.

            “I’m fine, just picking out what to wear.” She said, flipping through her shirts.

            “Well, be sure to wear something cute for Shawzy.” He smirked.

            Amanda blushed and smiled. “Shut up, Tazer.” She said. “He only likes me as a friend, remember?”

            Jonathan smirked. “I wouldn’t be so sure, bud.” He said.

            Amanda turned to look at her phone. “What do you know?” she asked.

            “Just don’t eliminate any possibilities.” He smiled. “Listen, I gotta finish setting up for dinner, but I’ll see you soon okay?”

            “Alright, see you later.” She said and hung up her phone.

  Don’t eliminate any possibilities? Did he know something that Amanda didn’t know? She tried not to think about it and went back to picking her outfit. She decided on a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and a bluish-gray flannel that she buttoned halfway. She slid her boots on and grabbed her phone and her keys. She pulled on her jacket and headed to the car. When she got into her car, she heard her phone go off letting her know that she had a text message; it was from Andrew.

            _‘Hey Panda, you’re coming to dinner right?’_ the message said.

            Amanda smiled and replied to the message. _‘Of course. I’ll see you there, right?’_

            _‘Yes you will. Do you mind picking me up and taking me there? Since it’s on your way.’_ Andrew replied.

            She smiled and replied to the message again. _‘I’ll be there in about five minutes.’_

            Andrew smiled and sent back. _‘Thank you. : )’_

  Amanda put her phone on the passenger’s seat and then put her seatbelt on. She got that warm fuzzy feeling that she always got when she talked to Andrew. A smile came on her face as she pulled the seatbelt over her. She started her car and drove to Andrew’s house to pick him up. When she pulled up to his house, she pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, walking up to the door.

            She knocked on the door and crossed her arms, closing her jacket more.

            “Come on in!” Andrew’s voice shouted from inside.

            She walked inside and shut the door behind her, looking around. “Hey, where are you?” she asked.

            Andrew came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a gray, long-sleeve shirt. He smiled over at her. “Right here.” He smiled.

            “Hey handsome.” She teased and held her arms out for a hug.

            Andrew wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “And hello beautiful.” He smiled and looked down at her when he pulled away. “Oh, good we’re matching.” He winked.

            Amanda looked at her shirt and then at his shirt and smiled. “I guess we are.” She said. “Come on, let’s go.” She said.

            “Alright, alright.” He smirked and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. “Let’s go.” He said and walked to Amanda’s car with her.

  They got into the car and drove over to Jonathan’s house where the team dinner was being held. Each player took a turn hosting the team dinner, and tonight was Jonathan’s turn. Amanda parked in the street and walked to the door with Andrew. He knocked on the door and put his hands in his pockets.

            The front door opened and Jonathan appeared in the doorway in khaki pants and a red polo. “Hey guys, come on in.” he said with a smile on his face.

            Amanda walked in and smiled, giving him a hug. “Sorry we’re a little late, someone wasn’t quite ready.” She teased and looked over her shoulder at Andrew.

            “Hey, I wasn’t totally unready.” Andrew replied, giving his teammate a hug.

            Jonathan smirked and hugged them both. “Well you’re here and that’s what matters.” He said, shutting the door. “Awe, you guys are matching!” he teased.

            Amanda smirked and nodded. “Yeah we had this planned for a month now.” She joked.

            “Oh yeah, we have been waiting to match for so long.” Andrew smirked.

            Jonathan smiled. “Well it’s cute.” He joked. “Come on in, get a drink, dinner should be done in a few minutes.” He said.

  Amanda and Andrew walked in and said their hellos to the other teammates and their girlfriends and wives. They mingled a little bit before Jonathan told everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone got their plate and headed to the large dining tables that Jonathan and his girlfriend Lindsey had set up. Amanda walked to the table and sat down next to Scott Darling.

            “Hey, how are you?” he asked, smiling over at her.

            “I’m good, how are you and the fiancé?” she asked with a smile on her face.

            “We’re doing great. She would have been here but she had to work.” He said. “What about you? Seeing anyone?” he asked.

            Before Amanda could answer, Andrew sat down on her other side and smiled. “What are we talkin’ about?” he asked.

            Amanda looked over and smiled. “Scott just asked me if I was seeing anyone.” She said.

            Andrew looked at her as if he was expecting bad news. “Well, are you?” he asked.

            Scott smirked and nudged her arm gently.

            Amanda smiled. “No, I’m not seeing anyone.” She said.

            “But she’s got her eyes on someone.” Jonathan said, sitting across from Andrew, smirking.

            Amanda blushed and shook her head.

            “You do?” Scott said. “Well come on, tell us who it is.”

            Andrew took a breath and swallowed a lump in his throat. “Is it someone we know?” he asked, trying to play it cool.

            Amanda smirked. “I don’t want to tell you guys.” She said. “I’m not sure how he feels so I’m trying not to get my hopes up.” She said.

            Andrew looked at her and nodded. “Well he should see what a great woman he has in front of him.” He said. “Any guy would be lucky to have you.” he said with a soft smile on his face.

            Amanda looked up at Andrew and smiled at him. “Thank you, Andrew. That’s really sweet of you.” she said.

  The conversation shifted to the dinner that Jonathan had cooked and eventually scattered to various topics. After everyone was finished, some of the girlfriends and wives helped Lindsey clean up while the guys talked. Amanda was helping Lindsey with some dishes when Jonathan walked over and started helping.

            “Hey captain, you cooked all day, go rest.” Lindsey said.

            “I know but I want to help.” He smiled and kissed his girlfriend gently. He looked over at Amanda and smiled. “Do you wanna help me clear the table?”

            “Sure.” Amanda smiled and dried her hands. She walked to the dining room with him which was now cleared of the other players. She started cleaning up the silverware and plates. “Thank you for dinner, it was really great.”

            Jonathan smiled and helped her. “No problem.” He said. “So do you think Shawzy picked up on your hints?”

            Amanda shook her head. “I don’t think so. Did you see his face? He thinks some other guy has my heart.” She said. “I want to just shake him and tell him, you know?”

            “I know. Well maybe that’s what it’ll take.” Jonathan said.

            She stacked the plates on the table and nodded. “I just don’t know if he likes me back and that’s what’s killing me.” She said. “What if I told him how I felt and he didn’t like me back like that?” she asked.

            Jonathan looked at her. “Yeah I get that.” He said. He couldn’t tell her the truth, that Andrew really did like her. Andrew never told him for certain, but he could definitely tell. “Well maybe you should just go for it and tell him.”

            “Tell who what?” Andrew said, walking into the dining room.

            Amanda looked at Jonathan and then looked at Andrew. “I was just trying to figure out if I should tell Uncle Joel about possibly going to college for art classes.” She covered.

            Andrew nodded. “Oh, okay.” He said. “You should totally tell him, you’re practically a daughter to him.” He said and took the stack of plates from her. “He’ll be proud of you. I know I am.” He smiled and went into the kitchen to put the plates away.

            Amanda smiled and bit her bottom lip. “Thank you, Shawzy.” She said.

            Jonathan smirked and looked at her. “He totally likes you.” he whispered.

            “Shut up.” Amanda whispered and smiled.

  After everything was cleaned up, everyone talked and mingled a bit more. Around eleven-thirty, Amanda decided it was time for her to head home. She made her rounds to say goodbye to everyone and got her coat. When she put it on, Andrew’s arms wrapped around her from behind and he pulled her against him. He rested his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh.

            “What’s up?” Amanda smiled and rubbed Andrew’s arm.

            “I’m ready for bed.” He said.

            “Well get your coat on and we’ll go.” She said.

            “Will you carry me inside?” he smirked.

            “Oh, definitely, I’ll just throw you over my shoulder.” She joked.

            “Okay, cool.” He said and got his jacket on.

  They both said goodbye to Jonathan and Lindsey before they went to Amanda’s car. She drove to Andrew’s house and walked him up to the door when they got there. He unlocked the door and smiled down at her.

            “Thanks for picking me up tonight and matching me.” He said.

            Amanda smiled. “You’re welcome.” She said.

            Andrew nodded and smiled. “Are you coming to the game tomorrow night?” he asked.

            “I wouldn’t miss a game.” She said. “I’ll be there.” She said.

            “Good.” He smiled. “So when you’re in school, will you still come to games?” he asked.

            “Of course I will. I’ll probably skip out on away games, but I’ll be at the home games just like always.” She smiled.

            Andrew smiled and nodded. “You better.” He teased and poked her side gently. “Gimme a hug.” He said and wrapped his arms around her.

            Amanda hugged him tightly and smiled. “Get some rest, okay?” she said and looked up at him as she pulled away.

            “You too. Drive carefully and let me know that you got home okay.” He said.

            “Will do. Night, Shawzy.” She smiled.

            “Night, Panda.” He smiled back and watched as she walked to her car.

  Amanda got in the car and drove back home. She went inside and changed into pajamas, curling up in bed under her big comforter. She plugged her phone in and sent a text to Andrew letting him know that she was home safe. As she curled up under the blanket, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Jonathan said. Maybe she should just talk to Andrew; the worst thing that could happen would be that he didn’t feel the same way. She lay in bed and then the idea came to her; ask Jonathan to talk to him.

            She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jonathan. _‘Hey, I know this is kind of a big favor to ask, but could you maybe find out how Andrew feels? Then at least I’ll know.’_

  Amanda set her phone back down and curled up underneath the blanket again. If Jonathan would find out about Andrew’s feelings towards her, then she would feel more confident in telling him how she felt. Before she fell asleep, her phone went off and she read the text message that Jonathan had sent her.

            ‘ _I can talk to him tomorrow and let you know how it goes. I’m telling you though, he totally likes you. I know Shawzy.’_ He sent.

            Amanda smiled and replied back to him. _‘Thank you so much! I hope you’re right._ ’ She sent.

  Amanda put her phone down and lay back in bed. She fell asleep fairly quickly, eagerly waiting for the next day when she would find out if Andrew liked her. She had a feeling that he might, but she didn’t want to be too confident. Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner.


	2. Game Night [2]

The next morning, Jonathan walked into practice and hummed the tune of the song that was just playing in his car. He got changed into his practice gear and helped Coach Q and the other coaches help set up for practice. Once he finished, he saw his teammates coming in one by one, and he looked for Andrew. When he walked in, Jonathan walked over to him and nudged his arm.

            “So last night was pretty fun.” He said.

            Andrew looked up at his teammate and nodded. “Yeah it was.” He agreed.

            Jonathan nodded and bit his bottom lip. “How was the ride home with Amanda?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

            A smirk came onto Andrew’s lips. “It was good.” He said. “It’s always a treat to spend some extra time with her.” He said.

            Jonathan smiled and nodded. “Yeah it is.” He said. “So what’s going on with you two?” he asked.

            “What do you mean?” Andrew asked.

            “Well are you guys trying anything? I mean I know you guys are pretty close.” Jonathan said with a shrug.

            Andrew smiled and nodded. “I don’t know.” He said. “I mean I like her a lot, but I don’t know if she’s really interested. I mean last night she was talking about having her eyes on someone else.” He said.

            Jonathan nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Well don’t count yourself out over that.” He said.

            Andrew looked at him. “What do you mean?” he asked.

            “I’m just saying, maybe you shouldn’t assume she’s talking about someone else. She seems to really like you, man.” Jonathan said.

            “She does? I thought she was just being nice to me like a friend.” Andrew said. “Does she really like me?” he asked.

            Jonathan shrugged some. “I don’t know for sure, but it seems like she does.” He said, covering the fact that he knew the truth. “Do you like her?” he asked, trying his best to keep a poker face.

            Andrew looked at his hands and smiled to himself. “I do.” He said. “Look, don’t tell her that I told you that okay? I want to be the one to tell her.” He said.

            “Well don’t wait too long to tell her. You know how girls are.” Jonathan smirked and nudged his teammate.

            “Yeah.” Andrew said and smiled to himself at the thought of Amanda liking him back. His thoughts were interrupted when Coach Q blew the whistle that signaled the beginning of practice. He pulled his helmet on and skated out onto the ice.

 

            Amanda waited outside of the tunnel for the team to get off of the ice. She heard some muffled talking on the rink which she assumed was the end of practice pep talk. Once the coaches started coming through the tunnel, the players started to come out as well, each of them saying hello to Amanda. She said hello to everyone and waited for Jonathan and Andrew to come out.

            Andrew walked out with Patrick Kane, talking about the game that night.

            Amanda smirked. “Look at that, he’s talking.” She joked.

            Andrew looked over and smiled, walking over to her and hugging her. “He never shuts up.” He joked back. “How are you?” he asked, pulling back to look down at her.

            “I’m good.” She said, hugging back. “Hey Patrick.” She said to the other hockey player.

            “Hey, are you coming to the game tonight?” Patrick asked.

            “Of course.” Amanda smiled.

            “Good. We’ll need all the cheering we can get.” He said and walked into the dressing room.

            Amanda looked at Andrew. “Bad practice?” she asked in a hushed tone.

            “I don’t think it went as well as he had hoped.” Andrew said. “Listen, I’ve got some interviews to do after this, but maybe we can grab a bite to eat before the game.”

            “Sure.” She smiled. “How about I pick something up and bring it back here?”

            Andrew smiled and nodded. “That sounds great.” He said. “I’ll see you later.” He said and hugged her.

            “See you soon.” She said and hugged him back, watching him walk back into the dressing room.

  Amanda started to walk down the long hallway towards the exit, but she stopped when she heard Jonathan’s familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and saw the captain walking towards her, and she remembered their talk the night before.

            “What did you find out?” she asked excitedly.

            Jonathan replayed his friend and teammate’s request to stay quiet in his head. “Not a whole lot.” He fibbed. “He isn’t much of a talker when it comes to that kind of stuff.”

            Amanda nodded and bit her bottom lip. “Well thank you for trying at least.” She said. “I’m gonna go get gas and then get something to eat for me and Shawzy.” She said. “Do you want anything?”

            “No, I’m okay. Lindsey wants to meet for some food in a little while.” Jonathan said.

            “Okay. Well I’ll see you later.” She said and hugged her friend.

            “Yeah, sure.” He said and hugged her back.

  He watched her walk down the hallway and sighed to himself. He wanted to just tell her the truth about Andrew, but he also wanted to let Andrew be the one to tell her. He hated seeing his best friend so upset, but he knew that it would be worth it for her to hear it from Andrew. He took a deep breath and headed into the dressing room to get changed for lunch.

 

            After a couple of hours, Amanda returned to the arena with her and Andrew’s favorite food. She walked down the long hallway and asked around to see where Andrew was. Duncan Keith told her he was in one of the meeting rooms finishing up an interview, so she headed there. When she got to the room, there were a few reporters leaving the room, followed by Andrew who hadn’t seen her yet.

            “Hey handsome.” She smiled at him, holding the bags in her hands.

            Andrew looked up and smiled at his friend. “Hey beautiful.” He said and took the bags from her hands. “We can head up to the VIP suite if you want to; they’ve got drinks up there.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” She said and walked with him to the suites.

  When they got there, Andrew got them both a drink and sat down with Amanda to eat. They talked throughout their meal and laughed like always. When they finished eating, Amanda cleaned up their mess and then sat on the couch next to Andrew again.

            “So, are you ready for the game?” she asked.

            “I’m always ready.” He smiled down at her. “I’m glad you’re here to watch.” He said.

            Amanda felt a flutter in her stomach and she smiled. “Well I’m glad I get to watch you.”

            Andrew smiled and nodded. “Me too.” He said and nudged her arm gently. “Speaking of games, I have to get down and change.”

            “Okay, well I’ll go wander until I can sit down.” She said and stood up with him.

            “I’ll come out and see you before we play.” Andrew said and walked her down to the tunnel.

            “You better.” She joked and smiled at him.

  Andrew winked at her and headed into the dressing room to get ready for the game. Amanda walked around the arena, keeping herself busy until it was time for her to go find her seat. She talked to a few fans and some of the staff, trying to pass the time. When it finally came time to go sit, she headed down to the tunnel and saw Andrew leaning against the wall, waiting for her to get there. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.

            “Boo.” She said.

            Andrew looked at her and smiled. “Hey, there you are.” He said and hugged her tightly.

            Amanda hugged him back and smiled. “Here I am.” She said. “Listen, you go out there and you kick ass.” She said, looking up at him.

            He smiled down at her. “I always do, and watch your mouth.” He teased.

            “Yes sir.” She joked back. “You’re going to do great out there, those Blues won’t know what hit ‘em.”

            Andrew smiled and nodded. “You always know how to pep me up for the game.” He said.

            “I know.” She smiled. “I’m gonna go find my seat, I’ll come see you after the game, alright?” she asked.

            “Promise?” he asked.

            “Promise.” She smiled. “Good luck.”

            “Thank you.” Andrew smiled and walked into the dressing room.

  Amanda headed to the friends and family seating, sitting in her seat next to Lindsey. The two girls talked until the game started and they cheered on the team. The Blues put up quite a fight, but the Hawks ended up taking the game by two points in the third period. Amanda and Lindsey cheered along with the rest of the crowd and after everything calmed down a little, they both headed to the tunnel. The rest of the families and friends of the teams waited in the hallway outside of the dressing rooms.

  Jonathan walked out of the dressing room and smiled at his girlfriend, greeting her and kissing her gently. He turned to his friend, Amanda, and smiled.

            “Hey, how’d you like the game?” he asked, giving his friend a hug.

            Amanda hugged him back and smiled. “It was great, congratulations on the win.” She said.

            “Thank you.” Jonathan smiled. “Andrew should be out in a little bit, he was heading for the showers.” He said.

            “Okay, thank you.” Amanda smiled. “Enjoy your dinner, lovebirds.” She teased.

            Lindsey smiled. “We always do.” She smiled. “See you later, Amanda.”

            Jonathan smiled and looked at Amanda. “Hey, I know I didn’t get you the answers you were looking for, but don’t give up on it just yet, okay?”

            Amanda looked at him with a confused look on her face. “Okay?” she said.

            “Okay.” Jonathan smiled and nodded. “See you soon.” He said and headed down the hallway with Lindsey.

  Amanda watched him walk away, a puzzled look still plastered on her face. What did Jonathan mean by that? Did he know more than he was leading on? She sighed to herself and tried to ignore her questioning mind. She smiled to herself when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

            “Is this that feisty player?” she asked joking.

            “It could be. Is this my panda bear?” Andrew asked with a smile on his face.

            “Yes.” Amanda smiled and turned around to face Andrew, giving him a hug. “You did great out there, congrats on the win.” She smiled.

            Andrew gave her a tight hug and smiled. “Thank you.” he said. “So what were you and Jonathan talking about?” he asked.

            “Oh, I just congratulated him on the game.” Amanda said.

            Andrew nodded. “Alright.” He said. “So you ready to go?” he asked.

            “Of course.” She smiled and walked with him.

  Andrew couldn’t help but wonder if Jonathan had given Amanda any hints about how he felt. He hoped that his secret was still safe, at least until he had the courage to tell Amanda how he really felt. Who knew how long that would take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a filler chapter, but it is still important. Also, I wrote a different format that I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
